


Descendants Drabbles

by Littleladie97



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleladie97/pseuds/Littleladie97
Summary: Hello all! I've been getting many descendants Drabble requests so I figured I'd post them on here for everyone to enjoy.





	1. Crinkled Corners

**Author's Note:**

> Evie/ Harry Hook

Evie walked dazedly through the Isle. She ignored the street thieves and any common faces she saw, her mind elsewhere. She had just received a letter from Auradon Prep, stating her request for acceptance. At first she was completely ecstatic, a chance to live among royalty, somewhere far far away from the isle didn’t sound too rotten. 

Then she remembered Harry, and her heart sank. Nowhere was there anything that spoke of Harry, just her core four. Her and Harry had been dating for almost a year now and she was completely head over heels in love with her pirate. She was at a loss, she didn’t know what to do. Do they break up, or do they keep dating from a distance. She didn’t suppose the latter would be a very good option, considering it was already tough hiding their relationship from her friends on the Isle, let alone keeping it hidden from anyone in Auradon. There was only one thing she could really do, take the letter to Harry and decide what to do together. 

So, she slowly dragged her feet through the Isle and made her way to Ursula’s Fish and Chips Shoppe, where she found Uma and Gil sitting beside the bar. 

“Harry, your blue butterfly is here,” Uma shouted towards the back. 

Evie smiled at Uma, “Thanks Ums, how’s the shop hanging?” 

“You know, same as always. Hoping business picks up soon enough,” Uma grunted. 

Evie and Uma had a kind friendship, they never held anything against each other due to Mal. For the most part Uma liked Evie, she even let her and Dizzy style the blue into her braids. Some days Evie enjoyed coming to Ursula’s Shoppe and hanging around with Harry, Gil, and Uma. They were a nice change to the rotten four, who she still loved to death. 

“Ello love, I wasn’t expecting ye today,” Harry stated coming through the double doors from behind Uma and greeting Evie with a kiss on the cheek.

Evie’s mood instantly lifted at seeing Harry, but the moment was gone as soon as it came. “Yeah uh, is there somewhere we could go talk Har,” Evie uttered looking towards the floor.

Harry gave her a suspicious look, “Aye, love. Um, I’m headin’ out, be back for opening.“ 

“Sure, see you later Eve,” Uma waved. “Bye Ums.”

Harry took Evie’s hand and walked her through the docks and onto one of his father’s empty ships. 

“What’s troublin’ ye love,” Harry tries to get Evie to meet his eyes but she keeps them trained onto the floor. 

She doesn’t say anything as she goes into her back pocket, pulling out the letter, and handing it to Harry. He skims through the letter and she looks at him to try and read his expression. 

“Congratulations, ye have been accepted to Auradon Prep. Since when was Auradon taking in the wicked, and when did ye apply, and why didn’t ye tell me,” Evie can tell he’s a bit frustrated.

“No, no. I never applied, it just came in today. It’s the upcoming king’s idea, some whole changing the bad to be good situation,” she explained taking both of Harry’s hands in hers. 

“And yer gonna go,” he stated sadly.

“My mother, she, it’s out of my control Harry,” she whispers ashamed of the way she can’t stick up to her mother. 

“What then, when ye go off, what of us,” he questions looking at her fiercely. 

“Well, what do you want to happen,” she asks. 

“I love ye, Evie. I don’t want to share ye with the Isle, or Auradon, or Neverland, none of it,” he pauses, “but if this is what ye want, then I’ll be here when ye come back.” 

“Are we breaking up,” the words come out chopped up from Evie holding back her tears.

“I love ye Evie, but yer gonna have a new life. I don’t even know if I’ll see ye ever again,” he whispers the last sentence so quietly she almost doesn’t catch it, almost. 

At his words, the tears come falling openly. She can feel her heart breaking with the decision of leaving behind the man she loves for her dreams and the land of opportunity. 

“Shh, shh. Hush now love, there’s no need for cryin’. Ye know I can’t stand when my princess is in tears, come now,” Harry pulls her into a tight embrace and it only makes things worse for Evie. 

She pulls away after a few minutes and composes herself enough to tell him passionately, “I will see you again, Harry Hook. Even if I have to break down the barrier to do it.” 

Harry laughs at the image of his small little princess breaking down a barrier for him, “I’m sure ye will, love.”

Before she can stop herself, she’s weeping again. 

“Come now, love. No more tears. Please smile. I need ye to smile,” he pulls her chin up with his hook. She looks into his eyes and he smiles at her, she smiles back. 

"I love you, Harry Hook. No prince could ever take the place of my pirate.”


	2. Crooked Corners Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! This is the part two of the first chapter because why not?   
> Once again Evie/Harry Hook.

Evie and the rest of the VK’s clutched their swords tightly, ready for the fight that could break out before them. 

They stood on one of Captain Hook’s ships, attempting to trade Ben for the faux-wand. Ursula and her gang weren’t letting up, and before Evie knew it Auradon and Isle kids were charging towards each other. 

Evie swung her sword left and right, protecting herself from any harm that came her way. 

Without realizing she wandered off toward the end of the ship, a far distance away from any of her friends. 

Out of the corner of her eye she catches a flash of red, but she’s not fast enough. She turns and braces herself for another one of the pirates, but comes face to face with Harry Hook. The reunion stuns her in her place but not Harry. 

He jolts forward and thus begins their match against one another. Swing, duck, leap forward, lunge back, and all over again. Their combat is one for the books, with matched skill and strength. 

Evie is given a moment of advantage when she stomps on his foot and he hunches over, she looks down at him and recognizes something sticking out of his back pocket. 

It’s her letter of acceptance, he kept it all this time. 

Harry uses her distraction to his favor and bolts upright, it catches her off guard enough to have him knock her sword out her hand and corner her. 

His smirk is malicious as he walks forward pointing his sword at her. She stumbles on the floor and crawls a few steps back before she stops. 

She tilts her chin up in defiance and gives him one of her most wicked looks. Her heart breaks the moment he lifts the sword and points it at her throat. 

“Go on, do it,” she spits the words out to him. 

He doesn’t flinch, he’s looking at her curiously and it angers her, “What’re you waiting for!” 

By this time everyone stops what they’re doing to look at the couple, at the highest point of the ship. 

“Come on, I dare you. I dare you to kill me, do it,” she’s shouting at him through tears. 

“What are you waiting for Hook! Finish her,” Uma shouts to him from the other side of the ship. 

Evie understands Uma’s hatred for her, she never even said goodbye. 

Harry’s got his own fresh set of tears in his eyes, he’s torn. After all, they were in love, once upon a time. 

Even as he holds a sword to her neck, Evie can’t help but want to ease his pain. 

She shuts her eyes as an invitation for him, waiting for him to strike.

She deserves it, she tells herself, she left them alone on this rotten Isle. 

She hears the sword clamber against the floor and opens her eyes to see Harry on his knees in front of her sobbing. 

She whispers through her own tears, “why didn’t you kill me?”

“Because I love ye, Evie! After all these years, I still love ye,” he shouts to her even though she’s only an arm’s length away. 

Evie can hear the collective gasps and whispers from both sides of their friends. No more secrets. 

Evie closes the small gap left between the two of them and crashes her lips onto his. She didn’t care who saw, she didn’t care if they lived separately, she didn’t care if their friends were enemies. All she cared about in that moment was holding onto Harry for as long as she could. 

Harry was the first to speak when they parted, “Are ye sure about this?”

Evie nods and smiles, “It’s you, Harry. It’s always been you. I’m not letting you go again.”


	3. Purple Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie/Harry Hook

“How could you do this to me,” Mal shouted. 

Mal, Carlos, and Jay had just walked into her bedroom to find Harry Hook kissing their best friend.

Mal’s ex-boyfriend and her best friend were kissing right there. She was furious, jealous, hurt. 

“Mal, listen, please just let me explain it’s not what you think it is,” Evie tried to soothe after stepping away from Harry. 

Jay stepped forward, “Yeah, what’s it supposed to look like Evie?” 

He was glaring daggers to Harry and Harry stepped forward only to have Evie put a hand on is chest to hold him back. 

“Guys, just let me explain,” Evie tried to continue. 

Her friends weren’t having any of it. 

“I don’t even wanna hear it. You and I, we’re through,” Mal spit the words out and gave a last glare toward Harry and walked out. 

Evie felt tears spring into her eyes at her best friends words. She looked to Jay and hoped for a sign of forgiveness, but found none. 

Jay shakes his head and turns to Carlos, “let’s go.” 

Carlos looks at Evie apologetically and follows after Jay. 

The door slams shut and it’s all it takes for Evie to fall to her knees and sob. She feels Harry kneel in front of her and cup her face with his hand. 

“Come on, love. Don’t fret too much. Yer friends will be back in no time, you’ll see,” he says to her quietly. 

"I made a mistake Harry. I should’ve told them about us from the moment it began. At the very least I should’ve told Mal, she’s my best friend. I let her down, I let them all down,” she finishes and continues to sob. 

Harry turns Evie’s chin up to face him and moves a strand of hair out of her eyes with his hook, “We all make mistakes love, pirate or not. Yer friends will forgive ye eventually, just give it time.” 

Evie nods her head and let’s out a deep sigh. 

Harry moves her chin forward and says, “Come on love. Please smile, I need ye to smile.” 

He moves closer so their foreheads are touching, it’s enough to have Evie smiling warmly. 

“Who could ever let someone like ye go."


	4. Only Yours

Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Ben were making their way through the Isle, in hopes of finding Mal somewhere hidden in the dark corners. So far, they didn’t have much luck. It was a struggle trying to keep Ben and themselves lowkey while still searching for Mal. Evie had a feeling they wouldn’t be left alone for long. 

Jay tried to keep close to Evie, always making sure she was kept in eyesight, but his focus shifted for a moment when Ben had run into trouble with some pick pockets he was familiar with. After handling the situation, he turned to see Carlos standing, alone. 

“Carlos, where’s Evie,” Jay questioned frantically.

Carlos looked around, searching for her, “She was right behind me a second ago, I swear.” 

Jay’s heart hammered in his chest, he knew Evie was strong and could take care of herself back in Auradon, but on the Isle the wicked loomed around every corner. 

Before he could run off in search of her, he heard someone come closer. 

“Look what the wicked witch blew in, aye. The VK’s,” the group of boys turned to see none other than Harry Hook. 

“Harry Hook, I should’ve known the second the streets started reeking of dead fish,” Jay commented. 

Harry smirked at him, “Now, now, is that any way to get yer blue haired princess back?”

“Why you slimey bast-” Jay lunged for Harry but was held back by Ben and Carlos. 

“Where is she Hook,” Carlos spit.

“Don’t you fret, Spot. Ye princess is safe and sound, fer now,” Harry grinned maliciously. 

“If you touch a single strand of blue hair on her head, I swear you’ll need a second hook,” Jay fumed. 

“Yer blue beauty will stay unharmed. As long as we get what we want.” 

“Yeah, and what’s that,” Ben spoke from the back.

“The wand, for the princess.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The last thing Evie remembered was the sight of Harry Hook smirking at her. 

She woke to the smell of rotting fish. Looking around she seemed to find herself in a small wooden room filled with crates and nets and all kinds of things you’d find on a ship. Seems fitting he’d bring her to the bottom of one of Captain Hook’s ships. Just as Evie stood and dusted the soot off her clothes, in came Harry Hook himself. 

“Look at tha, sleeping beauty is awake,” he commented. 

“Wrong kid, Hook.” 

He laughed and it reminded her of her old days on the Isle. Days she’d spend with Harry, sometimes along with Uma and Gil. She suddenly realized that she actually missed the pirate from her old life. There’s nothing like your first love. 

Harry turns to her suddenly with a serious expression, “Did ye think about me after?”

Evie didn’t move, “Yes,” she paused. “You were all I could think about for a long time, Harry. I would never forget you.” 

He looked at the floor while toying with his hook, “And the thief, when did that happen?”

She tried to read his emotions, she could tell he was hurt, “Second year at Auradon. I couldn’t even speak to another guy for months after I left the Isle, after I left you.”

Her statement seemed to give him some sort of satisfaction. He looked up to meet her eyes for his next remark, “You’re in love with him.”

It wasn’t a question, she realized, “Yes.”

“More than you loved me,” he asked.

She doesn’t speak, she doesn’t know the answer, not really. Did she love Jay more than Harry? She didn’t know, but she doesn’t want to hurt him, a large part of her still cares deeply for the pirate. 

She loved him, she was head over heels once upon a time, but that was a different life. She loved him, but she loves Jay, and she wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize that. 

“I still love you Harry, part of me always will. But we live different lives, you and I, we could never be what we were. Jay loves me and I love him, I hope you can understand that,” she whispers, the words stinging her heart a bit. 

Harry struts forward and raises his hook toward Evie’s face, slowly. She closes her eyes, waiting for him to strike. 

She feels the cool metal on her forehead, moving a strand of hair out of her face. She opens her eyes slowly, they tear up at his expression. 

Next thing she knows he’s gone in a flash and she’s left standing in an empty room, alone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She doesn’t have any visitors for the next few days, until Gil comes and drags her out of the room. She’s taken to the top of the ship where she sees Jay, Harry, and the rest. She reads the happiness on Jay’s face at the sight of her. Mal and Uma exchange words as they swap the wand for her. 

As soon as she gets to the other side of the ship she embraces Jay.

“You are never coming back to this island ever again, not without a set of guards,” he tells her. 

She laughs at his overprotection, “I’m fine Jay, they didn’t hurt me,” she turns to look at Uma, prideful of her plan becoming a success, “but the wand.”

“You’re safe now, that’s all that matters,” he winks at her and kisses her on the forehead. 

“Come on guys, we can hug her later. Let’s get out of here before Uma realizes that wands a fake,” says Lonnie. 

Jay grabs Evie’s hand tightly and begins leading her through the tunnel. 

She turns back and catches Harry’s eyes, one last time. They have an unspoken conversation, then she’s gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s been a couple hours since the gang’s arrival back home, Jay and Evie are sitting by the waterfall alone. Their feet are dipped into the water and Evie has her head on Jay’s shoulder.

“Eve,” he whispers to get her attention.

“Hmm?” 

“I know you can take care of yourself and all, but promise me you’ll never go back to the Isle unless it’s life or death,” he says fiercely. 

She catches a hint of fear in his voice and it’s enough to have her sit up and look at him, “What’s wrong, Jay?”

He looks at the water, “I know you’re safe, and everything is okay. But I never want to come that close to losing you ever again. This ‘life thing’ is meaningless without you.” 

He always seems to find ways to make her heart melt with his compassion. 

She smiles warmly, “I promise I’ll never go back to the Isle without my big strong boyfriend, or my magic mirror.” 

“Good,” he nods. “One more thing,” he whispers and turns to her.

She gives him a confused look, “What?”

He doesn’t say anything, just leans in closer and closes the gap between them. He kisses her passionately, with his hands in her hair.

He pulls away and leans his forehead onto hers, “You’re mine.” 

She smirks, knowing well of his jealousy with her first love. 

“Only yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've just realized that this random order seems like a continuous story, but they're all just a bunch of random drabbles. Enjoy anyway!


End file.
